Confession
by MyFearOfFalling
Summary: Complete faily fluff.  Kiku has something he needs to tell Arthur, and Ludwig won't shut up about him not shutting up.  I'll get a better summary later.  ...Maybe.  ...I need a better title.  Warning: my mind at 4 am is a scary thing.


Yet another long, boring meeting was dragging on and on and on. Kiku sighed to himself, and started to tap his pen lightly on the top of the table he was sitting at. Alfred and Arthur sat on either side of him. Alfred was spouting out various comments about how to make the world better by making some huge save-the-world-robot this, or let-him-be-the-hero that.

He glanced over at Arthur a few times, getting frustrated with himself every time he had caught him looking. He'd blush and try to go back to listening to the speaker make their speech, but today, he'd been having extra difficulty paying attention.

He didn't know why, though it could have been that the topics were just really tedious or the fact that he was sitting next to the man he had a…little 'crush' on.

He'd been meaning to say something for a good while now, but he never had the words or the courage to say it. Today, however, there was this little feeling inside him trying to get him to do something, say something, and it just would not let him alone.

He sat there for a few moments, fidgeting, trying to put words together in his mind, but nothing was coming together.

Arthur noticed this, and leaned over to see what was bothering his little friend so badly that he was reacting like this.

"Kiku, are you doing okay?"

The Asian jumped at this, and flushed a bit before trying to respond with, "Oh, I…I, uh, I'm okay. I'd just…I was wondering if—"

"Japan! What are you doing?"

"I…I'm not doing anything!"

"Quit fooling around and pay attention. So, anyway…" the German who had just called him out said before continuing on with his speech.

A couple nations around the room began to snicker at him for being scolded like that. It was rare that Japan ever got in trouble. Actually, he hadn't gotten in trouble at a meeting before. He turned a light pink color as he laid his head down on the table. Of course something would go wrong. _Of course._

He shot an apologetic look to Arthur, one that looked like he was saying 'Sorry! I'll tell you in a minute.' Arthur nodded and went back to pretending to be interested in Germany's rambling.

When the German turned his back to mess with a computer that was projecting a chart of some sort onto the wall, Japan took that as his cue to try to explain what he wanted again.

"S-so, Asa-san. I…was wondering…could you stay after the meeting for a couple minutes? I'd like to ta—"

"Japan! Again! What's wrong with you today?"

"N-no-no-nothing! Absolutely nothing, I am **fine**," he said, putting emphasis on the last word to try to convince Ludwig that he wasn't up to anything.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Yes! I'm okay!"

The German sighed and began explaining the visual being projected up on the large wall in front of them all.

After being yelled at a second time, the Japanese man closed his eyes and sighed. _Couldn't he get a break?_

Another 15 or so minutes passed of complete and utter boredom. No one seemed to be paying attention any more. Ludwig didn't seem to notice, though, as he continued to speak about some issue that was supposedly important, but no one cared.

Japan leaned over once more to get Arthur's attention, tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"I…uh…Asa-san. I need to talk to you after the meeting about something. Would you mind staying after for a few—"

"Japan! Really? _Really? _What's _so_ important that you need to tell England _right now?_"

"Nothing! It's really and truly _nothing_!" he shouted back, rising to his feet.

"It doesn't seem like nothing since you're getting so worked up about it! And you won't stay quiet for very long! There's something! What is it? Come on, tell us. We all deserve to know."

Japan began to shake his head from side to side very quickly to get him to leave the subject alone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nothing! I swear, it's nothing!"

He let out a tiny squeak as a hand was set on his shoulder and a familiar voice began to speak, "Kiku, it can't be that bad, can it? What's wro—"

He spun around, his face a darker color than earlier before sputtering a few unintelligible things and saying, "I…I…I-I-I-I…Asa-s-san…I'm…I…" he sighed before trying again, "As-s-sa-san. …I'm…I…I…I..l-lo-…I..I…" he took a breath, "I…I LOVE YOU!" 

And with that, he covered his face and turned to run out of the room when the hand that was still on his shoulder pulled him back. He let out a bit of a scream and started to struggle a bit before giving up and being pulled back over to him.

"Shh. Ki-Ki-Kiku. Kiku. It's fine, calm down."

He buried his head into Arthur's chest, attempting to hide from the others in any way he could.

"Kiku, come on. It's fine. Look at me."

The Japanese man shook his head from side to side while keeping his face in the other's chest.

"Don't you want to get my response?"

Kiku lifted his face just enough for his eyes to be seen. Arthur reached for his face, cupping his chin as he lifted it up from his chest. He brought their lips together, gently at first, before pulling him closer and attempting to deepen the kiss.

Japan's eyes were wide open in shock, his vision going blurry, and after a moment, he let his eyes slide shut as he parted his lips a little to invite the other tongue in. He began to respond by making light flicks with the tip of his tongue and then proceeding to run his tongue along the bottom of the other man's.

They continued to wrestle tongues for a couple more moments when they heard someone clear their throat. At that, they backed away, the shorter male blushing an even deeper shade of red than before. They took their seats, quite embarrassed at the show they had just made, but glad they were still glad they had gotten that off their chests.

**Author's Note:**

**Herp derp. Yet another cheesy fic. Geeeh. I want to start a multi-chaptered fic sooo badly, but I'm so uncreative, and just dlkgjgdfklxWHY.**

**So. I'm open to any suggestions, and I'll take requests~ Just…I'm most comfortable with writing AsaKiku, and there's a very slight possibility I could write PruCan.**

**Also, my 100 situations or whatever, I won't be updating that very often(like I haven't been…:D), so, sorry about that.**

**WELL. …EEEND~**

**OH, RIGHT. If anyone wants, I can continue this with smut. Smuuut. .**


End file.
